detective_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
81 Vol 1 2
Other Characters: * Sorabek * G.E. Grayson * Q * Madeline Strode * Wiz Items: * 81's Space Pod |Synopsis1 = A tired Brandon is eating cereal in the morning. Ingrid walks downstairs and sees him at the table. "Brandon" The voice calls out. Brandon then turns to the direction of the voice, revealing the figure with red eyes. His heart beats in fear as he sees the figure walk towards and stands next to him. "Who are you?" Brandon asks the figure. "In time, you'll know who I am" The figure replies. "But I need one little request from you, Brandon... Open the barn door" "Why do you want me to open the door?" Brandon asks. "Is there someone that I don't know?" The void starts to crumble and shake. "Open the barn door and you'll find out sooner," The figure says as the void fully crumbles. Brandon wakes up with a loud breath-taking voice. His eyes are popped in fear as he holds his chest and hyperventilates in response. Half of the bus looks at the source of the noise. A boy looks over his seat to Brandon's and taps on his shoulder "Hey, bro. You okay, man?" The boy asks. "Yeah, I just had a moment there" Brandon replies. The boy sits back down to his seat. Hours later, Brandon is sitting next to Q in his biology class. They're working on paperwork as the teacher is sitting in her desk. "Q. Can I tell you something strange?" Brandon asks. "Okay, sure. Go ahead" Q replies. Brandon stops writing his paper and looks at Q. "Last night, I heard these weird voices that came from the barn as I was sleeping. It was strange too, I was in my room when it happened. I looked out of the window and saw the barn glowing red" "Really? Your barn was glowing? Are you sure you've been getting enough sleep?" Q asks. "No, I'm sure. I saw it but I didn't open it. My mom stopped me but then something weird happened on the bus." "What happened?" "I was tired on the bus, like always but then I got flashes of a weird figure, red eyes and all. Once I fell asleep, it felt like I was in a void but all I could see was the figure itself. It told me to look into the barn" Brandon explained. Q looks confused. "What? Are you okay, that doesn't seem normal" "Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what is happened but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Brandon explains. Then both Q and Brandon hear the teacher's coughing. "Are you done yet, Mr. Muller?" "Yes, sorry," Brandon replies. A minute later, Brandon is walking through a crowd of students before his left arm bumped into a girl's books, causing her to drop the books. Brandon looks at the girl and decided to help her. He went down to where she is and tried to help her. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice," Brandon explained. "It's alright," The girl replies. "It's fine" Both look at each other before both smiling in response. Both shake hands in response. "I'm Brandon" "I'm Madeline. Nice to meet you" She explained. "You too. I hope I see you sometime" Brandon says. Both then walk away. After school, Brandon is walking to the park as he yawns. He makes it to the tent table and sighs. He sets his backpack next to him and unzips a pocket, pulling out a binder and a notebook. A boy with a red jacket walks up to him, revealing to be a bully. "What do you want, Wiz?" Brandon says. The boy pushes him off the seat before his two friends appear. Brandon, on the ground, raises his hand in defense. "What the fuck do you want, Wiz?" "Nothing, I just want to hurt someone for fun" Wiz explained before kicking Brandon. Wiz then screamed in pain as his foot reacted painfully. He falls on the floor as he holds his foot. Brandon shocked, feels pressure on the back of his head as Wiz's second friend punched him but the friend held his hand in pain before he turns to look at both of them. Brandon eyes then start to glow red in anger. He quickly gets up and tackles the third friend. He begins punching the third bully as the sound of bones cracking are heard and the bully's screaming becomes apparent. "DUDE STOP! STOP-" The bully is cut off as Brandon managed to punch him straight in the jaw. Brandon stops as the bully holds his mouth in pain. Hyperventilating, Brandon is pushed down by Wiz before lifted up by his shirt by him. "You little fucker, whatever you did to my foot, I'll fuck you up for that!" Wiz explains. Wiz punches Brandon in the face with no reaction to Brandon, causing Wiz to shake his hand into pain. Brandon's eyes begin to turn red and his eyes began to shoot out smoke. Wiz looks in fear as he looks at Brandon's eyes. Flashes of the figure appear in Brandon's mind. "Wait. WAIT!" Wiz is cut off as his head is blasted with from Brandon's heat vision coming from his eyes. Once Brandon quickly managed to close his eyes and stop his heat vision. Wiz's hand lets go and the bully falls to the ground, dead. The two other bullies looked at Brandon with pure fear and ran off. Brandon, shocked, began to run off in the direction of his home. (Afternoon) Brandon is running in fear in the path that leads to his home. Ingrid walks out of her house along with G.E. "Brandon! Where have you've been-" Ingrid reacts as Brandon hugs her admittedly. Brandon's eyes with tears. In the nighttime, G.E. is watching the news about the death of Wiz with the mother as Brandon is in his room. "Damn. He even went to the same school as Brandon" G.E. explained. The newscaster explained. "The victim's cause of death is was a cranial burn through his skull. Investigations are still finding out who is responsible for this horrific crime-" Ingrid looks at the TV as she covers her mouth in a quiet shock. (Nighttime, 2:00 AM) Brandon is sleeping, when he hears the voices again. He gets up and sees the barn glowing red through his window. He gets his flashlight and sneaks down the stairs as he sees G.E. sleeping on the couch as the TV is still playing. He slowly unlocks the door and manages to open and close it without noise. Brandon is walking to the barn as he gets close to the door. The noise becomes louder in response to Brandon getting close to the door. He grabs the door handle and opens the barn door before revealing the space pod glowing red. Brandon, shocked, walked to the pod and looks at the symbol that is placed on it. "...Superman" }} Category:Bravoth-Nox (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Uxas (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Sorabek (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Gary Edith Grayson (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Q (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Madeline Strode (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Wiz (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Smallville (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Metropolis (Earth-520)/Appearances